1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a drawer having partitions allowing the user to divide an inner storage space of a refrigerator into spaces having appropriate sizes, if necessary, and a refrigerator including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an appliance for storing various food articles in a refrigerated or frozen state in order to keep the food articles in a fresh state for a prolonged period of time. Such a refrigerator includes a storage compartment to store food, etc. The storage compartment includes a freezing compartment for storing food in a frozen state, and a refrigerating compartment for storing food in a refrigerated state.
Cold air generated by an evaporator is supplied to both the freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment. Typically, the cold air is directly supplied from the evaporator to the freezing compartment, and a portion of the cold air is supplied to the refrigerating compartment after flowing through a duct formed in the refrigerator, namely, under the condition that the temperature of the cold air has been increased. Doors are installed at respective front sides of the freezing and refrigerating compartments, to allow food articles to be loaded/unloaded in/from the freezing and refrigerating compartments.
Recently-developed refrigerators have a trend of increasing refrigerator size in order to load various kinds of food articles and a large amount of food articles in accordance with various life styles of users. Such a refrigerator is provided, at a lower portion thereof, with a drawer, which is an extractable/retractable storage container, for convenience of loading/unloading.
However, due to the size of the drawer increased to correspond to an enlargement of the refrigerator, there may be a problem in that food articles such as beverages and meats loaded in the drawer are unorganized. On the other hand, when the interior of the drawer is partitioned into smaller spaces, there may be a problem in that it is difficult to load food articles having a large volume. In this case, there is an use inconvenience.